bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Discobearfever123
Welcome! Hi Discobearfever123 -- we're excited to have Baman Piderman Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Issues hi, i'm Basement Piderman as you said in my talk page, i "edited" a couple of pages, but in reality i just uploaded images i can upload images but i can't make edits in the pages while logged i don't know if it's a problem in my PC or something else well, thanks for the attention ' 17:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Basement Piderman' it worked ! i've done what you said and it worked funny, because i already thinked about doing that, but through it woldn't change anything lol Thank You :) Basement Piderman 01:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Basement Piderman Language a friend told me that when you edit a page it automatically goes to your watchlist, but i don't know if it's true or he was just joking lol anyway, my first language is Brazilian Portuguese. :) Basement Piderman 18:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Basement Piderman "Cakes" page I was thinking we should create a page about the cakes, since we seem to be starting pages on some important inanimate objects, and I think the Cakes are one of them. On the page, we should mention how Tuba and Tuba's Dad both seem to "eat" them. They must be an equivelent to vegetables for humans, as Tuba's Dad seems to enjoy them, and wants his daughter to eat as many as possible. So I think we make a page about the Cakes, and include how the tubas eat them, and all the episodes they are used and mentioned in (which includes Escape Da Cakes, Make Da Cards, and Happy Winter Fwiends (Part 2) from my understanding), and whatever other information you think is necessary. Sound like a good idea? -Lumpy84 03/15/10 8:46 AM Cakes Picture I have created the "Cakes" page. I think I gave a good description in the article passage part of it. The only thing is I don't know how to add in a picture, nor do I know how to find a fitting picture. If you could find a picture to put in (preferably the screenshot from Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) when Tuba's Dad says he used his wish on that pile of cakes and we see the whole pile), it sure would be a good contribution. Thank you. -Baman84 03/19/10 8:49 AM Next Episode Release Date? It has been a while since the last episode of Baman Piderman has been released. Do you have any idea when the next one will come out? -Baman84 05/10/10 8:04 AM Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Help please.. Hey man, this is 'I am Piderman'. I've just joined after watching the trailer for Series 2 of Baman Piderman and the 1st series. I have edited a few pages and created the page 'Dis is Season 2 Opener', but am having a few problems. I can't figure out how to put in the episode information that appears on the left side of each page about a Baman Piderman episode: the little box that details the episode number, the synopsis, previous/next episode info, a picture and the youtube video of the episode. Also, where do you usually find Baman Piderman pictures? Thanks in advance :) ~ I am Piderman 21:18, March 11, 2010 FANON STUFF I am CandHfan621 and i created a new fanon wiki! If you would like to see it click here and contribute! You know you wanna! User:Candhfan621 If you think your awesome, well ya ain't seen nothin' yet.(talk) 14:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know you haven't been on in a long time, but hopefully, you'll get this message. Ordinaryhoodlum and I are currently maintaining the wiki, and it would be helpful to clean up junk pages if we could be made admins. --Aquasheep2 (talk) 00:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC)